Watching Over You
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: In the episode Someone to Watch Over Me, Janeway and Tuvok spend most of the time on an away mission. This is my take on what could have happened. Redrafted.


Watching Over You

Takes place during the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me"

Disclaimer: No infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is a re-draft. Thanks go to my reviewers, especially A-zla and Kironshara for giving me ideas on how to improve it.

* * *

The senior staff was assembled in the conference room for a special briefing about their current trade opportunities.

Captain Janeway began, "Neelix, as our goodwill ambassador, your job will be to escort Ambassador Tomin around Voyager. Make sure you observe proper diplomatic protocols. Here's a data padd with the necessary cultural information.

Neelix took the padd and said, "You can count on me, Captain. I'll show him the time of his life."

Janeway smiled and then said, "From what I've read, they're a rather reserved culture. Try not to show him too good a time."

She picked up another padd and continued, "The Kadi will decide whether or not to trade with us based upon Ambassador Tomin's recommendation, and based upon trade negotiations taking place on the surface. I have been invited to take one other person with me, so Commander Chakotay will accompany me to the surface, and Commander Tuvok will be in command of Voyager for the duration."

"Captain, I must object," Tuvok and Chakotay said in unison.

Janeway gestured to Chakotay that he should go first. Chakotay began, "Captain, with all due respect, this is a delicate mission. I think it would be wise for me to stay on Voyager. I have more diplomatic experience than Tuvok."

"No, offense, Commander," Chakotay said, glancing at Tuvok.

Tuvok's eyebrow raised as he said, "None taken. I must agree with Commander Chakotay's assessment. I am not a diplomat. Additionally, according to Starfleet Tactical Directive 36, a captain requires the presence of a security officer on any potentially dangerous mission. Since this is a first contact situation, I believe that it qualifies as potentially dangerous."

Janeway regarded her two most trusted advisors before saying, "Very well. Chakotay, I'm leaving Voyager in your capable hands. Tuvok, press your dress uniform and shine your shoes. You're coming with me to the surface."

* * *

The meeting was adjourned, and Tuvok went to his quarters to change and pack. As he was gathering his belongings, his door chimed. He called out, "Enter!"

Janeway walked in, and Tuvok stood to greet her. "Captain, I apologize for not being ready yet."

"Don't worry about it, Tuvok. Take your time. We still have 15 minutes before we need to be in the transporter room. I came to give you a quick briefing on Kadi culture."

As Tuvok carefully placed his meditation lamp and Vulcan robes in his luggage, Janeway continued, "Kadi society has strict rules regarding the interaction of men and women. 'Purity' is the overarching theme. Even the appearance of impropriety is scandalous."

"Very well. What must we avoid if we wish not to appear improper?"

"I'm afraid that it will require a small fabrication. Men and women work separately. The only way a man and a woman may be alone together is if they are married. We will have to pose as husband and wife for the duration of the away mission."

"Thank you for your discretion in not bringing this up in the staff meeting. I believe Lt. Paris would have made numerous remarks at our expense," stated Tuvok.

Tuvok fastened his luggage, and Janeway gestured to the door. "Shall we?" she asked.

Tuvok strapped his phaser to his belt and they walked to the transporter room, where they met Neelix.

Janeway turned to the transporter operator and said, "Energize."

The familiar blue sparkle appeared on the transporter pad before coalescing into the form of two individuals.

Janeway cleared her throat and delivered the ritual greeting she had rehearsed. "Travelers who have left the sanctity of their home and family, we welcome you into our home, our family."

Abbot, the head ambassador, placed a white cloth on Janeway's shoulders, and another one on Tuvok's shoulders. He said, "Accept these symbols of our purity and the goddess mother's blessing."

After the greetings had taken place, Janeway, Tuvok, and Abbot beamed down to the surface. They were greeted by two young Kadi men. Abbot gestured to the two young men and said, "I would like you to meet Kemin and Lerin. They are two of my acolytes. They will be assisting in the trade negotiations."

"Pleased to meet you," Janeway said.

Abbot continued, "There will be a banquet in your honor this evening. Kemin will show you to your room so that you may drop off your belongings."

Kemin gestured and said, "This way, please."

Tuvok and Janeway followed Kemin. They were led through a large garden area with four fountains arranged around a statue of a woman in a gown, her arms stretched toward the sky.

Janeway commented, "That is a lovely statue."

"Thank you," Kemin responded graciously. "She represents the goddess mother, the first of the Kadi. She sprang from the soil and reaches to the heavens, just as we journey first from the ground to space."

As they reached the other side of the garden, they arrived at their destination. Kemin escorted them into one of the rooms and said, "I hope that this is to your liking. If you need anything, please call me. The banquet will begin in two hours."

"Thank you," Janeway said as she surveyed the room.

The room had a large window with a view of the garden. Inside, it was furnished with a small round table with two chairs. Beneath the window sat a couch. There was an end table next to the bed. There was a door that led to the bathroom, which contained a genuine water bathtub. Janeway smiled as she contemplated taking a bubble bath later in the evening.

Tuvok sat his bags down and took out his tricorder to scan the room. "Our accommodations are secure. I detect no pathogens, weapons, or listening devices."

Janeway said, "Well, that's good to know. Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid? These people live like monks. I'm sure they mean us no harm."

Tuvok merely raised his eyebrow.

Janeway's eyes fell on the solitary bed in the room, "Well, old friend, it looks like they bought our cover story. You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

"Captain, it would be more logical for me to take the couch. It is nearer to the door, so I would be better positioned if I need to defend you."

"Well, who am I to argue with logic?" Janeway said, somewhat jokingly.

They spent the next hour reviewing Kadi cultural data, to avoid any faux pas at the banquet. When they were ready, they headed out to the banquet hall. As they approached the garden, Tuvok proffered his arm and said, "I believe that it would be proper for me to escort you."

Janeway placed her hand on Tuvok's arm, and they walked in to the dinner together. The first thing that she noticed was that the banquet had fewer people than she expected. There were only seven people, all dressed in robes like Kemin's. The next thing she noticed was that she was the only woman in attendance.

Abbot entered, and everyone was seated. He began, "This is a special occasion. We have here, two travelers, from a faraway corner of the galaxy, in a place called the Federation. Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Please join with me in the welcome blessing."

The attendees said in unison, "May the goddess mother guide your way."

Abbot then said, "Lerin, will you please say grace?"

Lerin arose and raised his hands in the same pose as the statue. His clear baritone voice reminded Janeway of a cantor. He began, "O goddess mother, we give thanks for this harvest we are about to eat. We eat the fruits of the soil to remember that you also came from this soil. O goddess mother, we give thanks for the water we are about to drink. We drink the dew of heaven to remember that you reach toward heaven. Amen."

As the dinner was served, Abbot said, "These seven with whom we are dining are my acolytes. They go through five years of training before they may become diplomats. Lerin is in his first year, and all the others are in their fourth year."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Janeway said to the acolytes.

Abbot said, "Before we met you, we had never heard of your Federation. How large is your territory?"

Janeway said, "The Federation encompasses a great deal of space, but our territory is about 30,000 light years away from here. My ship is the first of our kind to venture out this far."

"It must be nice to have your mate with you for the long journey. How long have the two of you been together?" Abbot asked.

Even without looking at Tuvok, Janeway could tell that the question pained him, reminding him of the long separation from T'Pel. Janeway answered the question carefully. "Fifteen years."

"That is quite a long time. How did you meet?"

Janeway looked at Tuvok, attempting to get him to participate in the conversation as well. Tuvok raised his eyebrow at Janeway before turning and addressing Abbot. "When Captain Janeway completed her first command mission, I was assigned to do the tactical analysis. We met when I presented my report to the admirals reviewing the mission."

Janeway continued the story, "After that, he was assigned as my security chief. I soon came to realize that I wanted him by my side as I faced the galaxy."

"How touching," said Lerin. "On Kadi, diplomats are not permitted to marry. We must face the galaxy with only the companionship of the goddess mother."

Dinner continued with small talk, and at its conclusion, Janeway and Tuvok returned to their room. Trade negotiations were scheduled to begin in the morning. Janeway went into the bathroom and began to run a hot bath. Tuvok changed into his Vulcan robes and sat down to meditate.

As Tuvok meditated, his mind went back to the dinner conversation. He noted that the conversation filled him with an emotion. He sought to identify the emotion so that he could purge it. After much searching, he realized that the conversation filled him with longing. The more disquieting realization was that his longing was not for his wife, the mother of his children, to whom he had pledged to remain true and faithful.

Janeway emerged from her bath as Tuvok extinguished his meditation lamp. She climbed into bed and looked at Tuvok on the couch. She turned out the light and said, "Good night, Tuvok. Sleep well. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Tuvok responded, "Good night."

Janeway fell asleep right away, but Tuvok tossed and turned, still unsettled by his meditations. Morning came, and Tuvok and Janeway donned their dress uniforms to attend the trade negotiations.

* * *

They entered a conference room and were greeted by Abbot, Kemin, and Lerin. They spent all morning in discussions, and they finally agreed upon the terms. The Kadi would give _Voyager_ 500 kilos of dilithium in exchange for 500 kilos of leola root. Janeway thought to herself that there would be rejoicing among the crew when they parted with the much maligned food.

Abbot said, "It pleases me that the goddess mother has smiled upon our negotiations. Would you like a tour of our monastery?"

Janeway replied, "We would be honored."

"Very well," Abbot said. He then turned to Kemin and said, "Why don't you take Commander Tuvok on a tour of the north wing. Lerin and I will show Captain Janeway the south wing."

Tuvok looked at Janeway, indicating that he thought splitting up was a bad idea. Janeway looked back at him as if to assure him that it would be fine. Tuvok nodded in assent, and they went their separate ways.

Kemin, in his best tour guide voice, began pointing out the sights to Tuvok. "The north wing is the oldest structure in the city. It was built 900 cycles ago, after the previous building was destroyed in the great ground shaking. It took 47 cycles to build. We use it for meetings and as a school for aspiring diplomats."

They kept walking, and Kemin continued, "The arches were designed by some of..."

Kemin was cut off by a loud scream piercing the air. Tuvok instinctively reached for his phaser, and took off running toward the sound. Kemin was close behind.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw Abbot lying unconscious on the ground. Lerin had Janeway pinned to the wall, a lascivious look on his face. Janeway was struggling to get free, but Lerin was stronger. He was saying, "But you are so much more beautiful than the goddess mother."

Tuvok holstered his phaser, fearing that he would injure Captain Janeway if he stunned Lerin. In two quick steps, he closed the distance. Just as he got within arm's reach, he stepped on a dry twig. The twig gave a crunch, and Lerin turned his head to see the source of the sound.

Janeway took this moment to deliver a swift kick to Lerin's groin. Lerin doubled over in pain, and Janeway broke free. Tuvok, not wanting to take any chances, restrained Lerin and nerve pinched him. Lerin lost consciousness immediately.

Kemin said, "What happened?"

Janeway said, "Abbot was giving me the tour. When we came around this corner, Lerin punched Abbot, knocking him unconscious. Then he pinned me to the wall. I tried to fight him off, and once I realized what he had in mind, I screamed."

Two medics arrived, also responding to the scream. Kemin said, "Take Abbot and Lerin to the hospital. Lerin should be kept under guard. It's the re-awakening."

Kemin escorted Tuvok and Janeway back to their room. "I am so sorry," he apologized. "I had no idea that he would do that."

Tuvok, always in security mode, attempted to begin a little investigation of his own. "You told the medics that Lerin experienced something called the re-awakening. What is that?"

"The screening process for diplomats is rigorous. Not everyone is able to lead the lifestyle that we are required to. Sometimes, however, someone will slip through. The re-awakening is when an acolyte experiences a sudden and violent failure of his ability to live up to the celibacy requirement. I regret that Captain Janeway was his victim."

Janeway turned sympathetically to Kemin and said, "It isn't your fault. I'm just glad he wasn't able to carry through."

Just then, Kemin received a call from the hospital. Kemin said, "I must go now. Abbot is awake and asking to speak with me."

Janeway went into the bathroom to draw a bath. She felt like she needed to wash off the events of the day. As she soaked and scrubbed, she shivered. The water was warm, but the thought of what nearly happened made her cold. When she was sufficiently relaxed, she dried off and got dressed. She went out into the bedroom and saw Tuvok sitting on the couch, staring at the ground, with his eyebrows knit together.

She walked over to the couch, sat down, put her hand on Tuvok's arm, and said, "Tuvok, what's bothering you?"

Tuvok looked up and said, "Nothing."

"We've served together for 15 years. You're not fooling me. I know something is wrong."

The day's events played through Tuvok's mind. "All of Lerin's training didn't help. It failed him at a critical moment."

Sudden realization dawned on Janeway. "You're worried about what's going to happen when you enter pon farr."

Tuvok looked away. "Vulcans do not worry."

"Of course not," Janeway said, wryly.

After a pause, Tuvok continued, "Ensign Vorik lost control and attempted to force himself on Lieutenant Torres. What is to stop me from losing control and harming those I'm sworn to protect?"

Janeway looked Tuvok in the eye and said, "I am."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Janeway slid her hand so that it was now resting on top of Tuvok's hand, and she continued, "When your time comes, come to me. I will help you."

There was a long silence. Tuvok did not move his hand as he said, with some difficulty, "You do not know what you are suggesting."

"Yes, I do. I have researched the topic. When Vorik went through pon far, I realized that there was a good chance that we would be out here long enough that you would go through it, too. You've kept me safe on many occasions. This is my opportunity to keep you safe."

Tuvok shifted uncomfortably. "You have no obligation to do this."

"I meant what I said at the banquet."

There was a knock at the door. Tuvok stood up and opened it to find Kemin and a security guard. Kemin said, "May we come in? The guard wishes to take your statements so that a formal investigation can proceed."

Tuvok looked at Janeway, and Janeway said, "Sure. Come in."

The guard took Janeway's statement first, and then he took Tuvok's. By the time Kemin and the guard departed, it was late. Janeway and Tuvok turned out the light and went to bed. Tuvok fell into a fitful sleep, where he began to dream.

_He saw a woman in the distance, wearing Vulcan robes. He walked toward her, and he recognized her as T'Pel. He quickened his pace, and extended his hand to touch her. As they touched, her ears rounded, and her hair grew long and turned auburn._

Tuvok awoke with a start, and knew how he had to respond to Janeway's offer. He looked over at the bed and saw that the captain was not asleep. He whispered, "I wish to continue our conversation from this afternoon."

Janeway sat up and said, "What's on your mind?"

Tuvok said, "I appreciate your offer, but I cannot accept it."

"Very well. If you change your mind, I will still be there for you."

"Thank you."

Tuvok thought for a moment, before deciding that since Janeway had opened up to him, that he should afford her the same courtesy. He continued, "Your offer was tempting. If I were not a married man, things might have been different."

Night seemed to last for eternity. When dawn finally arrived, Janeway and Tuvok busied themselves in awkward silence with last minute packing and preparations for their return to _Voyager_.

Tuvok broke the silence by saying, "With your permission, Captain, I would like to spend a few moments meditating in the gardens before we leave."

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll meet you at the beamout site."

Tuvok found a bench underneath a large tree. He sat on it and placed his hands together, steepling his forefingers. He closed his eyes and began to breathe rhythmically.

_Tuvok could see a figure standing, unmoving, off in the distance. He approached. As he neared, he could tell that the figure was a woman. Her back was to him. She was wearing flowing robes, and her hair was black, cut short. Her ears revealed that she was a Vulcan. She turned around and said, "I've been waiting for you, Tuvok."_

"_T'Pel," Tuvok said._

_They extended their hands to one another, their forefingers coming into contact. They regarded one another for what seemed like several minutes. T'Pel spoke, "You are troubled."_

"_Yes."_

"_I trust you, my husband," T'Pel said. "Whatever you decide, I am certain that it will be the logical choice. You have my blessing."_

_T'Pel faded away as if she dematerialized, and Tuvok was left standing alone._

Tuvok emerged from his meditation. He checked his chronometer and saw that 20 minutes had passed. He made a few notations on a data padd so that he could remember his vision and ponder it at a later time. He hastened to the beamout site.

When Tuvok arrived, Janeway observed that he looked more centered and relaxed than he had the day before. To the casual observer, he looked identical. However, she had come to know Tuvok so well that she could detect changes in his demeanor that others would miss.

Janeway said, "Feeling better?"

Tuvok replied, "Since Vulcans do not feel, that question is not pertinent. However, my meditation was productive, if that is what you are asking."

Janeway suppressed a smirk. It was always a game with Tuvok. She would comment on his moods, and he would deny their existence.

Abbot and Kemin met them at the site. Abbot said, "It has been our pleasure to have you as our honored guests. Please accept our sincerest apologies for Lerin's behavior."

Janeway said, "It has been our pleasure to be your guests. We greatly appreciate the supplies. They will be invaluable in assisting our journey. I hope Lerin gets the help he needs."

"He will," Kemin said.

Tuvok raised his hand and said, "Live long, and prosper."

Kemin and Abbot, who had been studying _Voyager's_ cultural records, replied, "Peace and long life."

Janeway tapped her combadge and said, "Janeway to _Voyager_. Energize."


End file.
